


your lips and bad behavior (i'm in danger)

by camboy_hynjin



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Camboy Choi Soobin, Camboy Choi Yeonjun, Camboy Hwang Hyunjin, Camboy Hyunjin Cinematic Universe, Camboy Son Dongmyeong, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Wooyoung (ATEEZ) & Beomgyu (TXT) are mentioned as well, nonbinary Dongmyeong, sub vers Soobin, switch vers Yeonjun, this was basically an excuse for me to mash all of my favorite idols together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camboy_hynjin/pseuds/camboy_hynjin
Summary: Soobin taps on the profile link and quickly scans his bio—Junie, he/him, 21. I’m good at everything. No really, everything.—before his attention is stolen by Junie’s profile picture: a closeup of a pair of pouty, pillowy lips. They look sticky with gloss in the way that demands to be kissed, and Soobin has to will away thoughts of those lips on his own, on other places on his body, before he pops a boner in the middle of their university café.“See something you like?” Soobin can hear Hyunjin’s smirk in his voice, and knows how flustered he is must be showing all over his face.He locks his phone, not daring to scroll through Junie’s video section, and sets it face down on the table. His cheeks are burning. “Maybe.”
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 320
Collections: TXT BONKFEST





	your lips and bad behavior (i'm in danger)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BONKFEST Prompt #17: Soobin is a popular camboy, always receiving the highest donations of anyone else on his site. He's known for being so messy and dumb, drooling all over his bed sheets as he reads the praise of his viewers. He makes a vow that he'll follow the request of the highest donor in the stream following the one the donor makes the request in. When someone donates 500 dollars, asking him to have a partner in his next stream, Soobin has to scramble to find a fuck partner in the next 3 days. Who will he find? And who will he pick?
> 
> I did take a couple liberties with the prompt and the time frame, but the basic idea is the same! I hope you still enjoy~

Soobin’s thighs strain as he bounces on the dildo beneath him, eyes squeezed shut and bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat. His mouth is open, breathy moans escaping with each movement. He might be drooling. He’s never fully aware in the heat of the moment like this. 

His mind is dragged back down to reality when he hears a loud _cha-ching!_ noise from his computer. It’s one of the selling points of Live Haven, the cam site he uses: the more money a viewer tips, the louder the sound the streamer will hear, and the more likely it is to catch their attention. It's an easy way to coerce gullible viewers into forking over more money to their favorite streamers, but Soobin can’t complain. It fills his wallet and pays for his college education. 

He goes still, slowly raising himself off of the dildo so he can move closer to the computer. There are some disappointed comments in the chat asking why he stopped, but Soobin ignores them in favor of the highlighted green text at the top of the screen. 

User pls9ravn commented: _You’re taking requests, right? I’d like to see you with someone else on the next stream (if you’re comfortable, of course.)_

It’s horrible that Soobin’s surprised by the nicety, that this user specifying Soobin doesn’t have to do the request if he doesn’t want to is out of the ordinary. But a lot of viewers feel a sense of ownership over the cammers they watch, like they’re their own personal dolls to do whatever they please. 

What’s even more shocking is the donation amount that accompanies the message: 600,000 won. Soobin’s eyes widen in surprise, mouth falling open a little at the large number. There are comments about his expression in the chat, he’s sure, but he’s not reading them. 

“Thank you, uh, Ravn? Can I call you Ravn?” he asks, offering the camera a shy smile. “I see your request, and I’ll keep it in mind for next time.” 

It’s not a yes or no, but it acknowledges the contribution while giving Soobin time to make up his mind. He’s not opposed to the idea; his friend Hyunjin also streams on Live Haven, and Hyunjin has his boyfriend Changbin in his streams all the time, to great effect. But Hyunjin is the only other cammer Soobin knows, and while Hyunjin is very attractive, he isn’t attracted to him in that way, so he isn’t sure who he could do it with. 

Soobin adjusts the bunny ear headband he’s wearing, sparing a glance at the comments before moving back to his bed. “Now where we?” 

He’ll text Hyunjin after he finishes streaming, to get his advice and see if he knows anyone else Soobin could possibly invite on his stream. And if he doesn’t find anyone, pls9ravn did give him the option to back out if he wasn’t comfortable, so hopefully they won’t be too disappointed. 

His university café is crowded—a blessing, honestly, because it means everyone will be focused on trying to hear their own conversations instead of his and Hyunjin’s—but Soobin is still able to spot Hyunjin through the crowd soon after he enters the door, the familiar blond ponytail catching his eye across the room. Hyunjin’s been growing his hair out, because his viewers like when his hair gets messy and stuck to his forehead with sweat, plus it offers more of a handle to tug on, and Hyunjin’s always liked having his hair pulled. 

There are two drinks on the table when Soobin approaches, an iced Americano that Hyunjin’s sipping on while he scrolls through his phone and a matcha milk tea in front of the chair meant for Soobin. “Hey, stranger,” he says, and Hyunjin finally looks up from his phone, returning Soobin’s smile. 

“Hey.” He locks his phone, setting it to the side. “You had something you wanted to talk about?” 

Soobin’s hands prickle with nervous sweat, and he quickly wipes them off on his jeans. Maybe a public café wasn’t the best forum to have this conversation, but he chickened out when he tried to tell him over text, and he knew Hyunjin was shameless enough not to mind talking about in public. 

“Um,” he starts. “You’ve had Changbin on your streams before, right?” 

Hyunjin’s eyes light up at the mention of his boyfriend. “Loads of times, yeah, what’s up? Were you looking to borrow him?” There’s a teasing lilt to his voice and a smirk on his face, but Soobin can’t gauge whether that’s a serious question. Either way, he nearly chokes on the matcha tea he’s just taken a sip of, and has to cough a few times to clear his throat. 

“You trying to poison me?” Soobin quips, and Hyunjin giggles. 

“Not yet.” He winks, and Soobin knows that’s a joke, at least. 

“I got a request on my stream last night,” Soobin explains. “They want me to bring another person on my stream. And they left a big tip, so...” 

Hyunjin’s expression turns serious for a moment. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, you know that, right?” 

Soobin nods. “Of course. If I was opposed to it, I wouldn’t even be asking you.” He offers a smile that’s meant to be reassuring, but he feels like it still looks nervous around the edges. He _is_ nervous. 

“So you _do_ want to borrow Changbin?” Hyunjin asks with a raised eyebrow, and Soobin’s face turns red immediately. 

“Hyung, no! He’s your boyfriend, I couldn’t.” 

Hyunjin hums in thought, drumming his nails idly on his coffee cup. “But you’re asking me about it. Which means you don’t have anyone in mind yet, right?” Hyunjin takes a sip of his coffee, and Soobin nods. 

“Right. You’re the only other cammer I know.” 

“You could do it with me,” Hyunjin offers. 

Soobin flushes. “I thought about it,” he admits. “But I wouldn’t feel right about it with you and Changbin. And I don’t think we’d be compatible in that way.” 

Hyunjin gives him a searching look, like he’s trying to glean an answer from Soobin’s expression. “You’re a sub?” he asks. 

Soobin nods. 

“We could make that work if you wanted to. Binnie and I do switch, you know,” Hyunjin points out. “But if you’d be more comfortable with someone else, I know a couple other cammers in the area.” 

“You do?” Soobin can’t hide his surprise. He figured he and Hyunjin were the only ones, but then again he hasn’t delved much into the other streamers on the site, mainly using it for his own streams and to tune into Hyunjin’s to support him on occasion. 

Hyunjin picks his phone up again, tapping quickly on the screen. “Do you have a preference in terms of gender?” 

“Male-leaning,” Soobin says quickly, then thinks about it. “Nonbinary, maybe?” 

Hyunjin grins like he’s just discovered the world’s biggest secret. 

“And you don’t really watch other streamers, right? So you don’t know anyone else’s content?” 

“Right,” Soobin says slowly, a little wary now that it seems like Hyunjin’s up to something. 

“I’m going to send you a link to someone’s profile,” Hyunjin explains. “They’re in my dance class, so I know they’re safe and legit.” 

Soobin feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and gets it out to check. It’s a message from Hyunjin—user HHJinnie—on Live Haven. As promised, it’s the profile link for another streamer named QueenD. Soobin opens it up and checks the bio: _Nonbinary. He/They. Dom. You can call me Queen or Mommy if you pay enough._ 💋 

Their profile picture belies the same air of confidence: smirking matte-painted lips, with a perfect cat eye accentuating their features and drawing attention to the beauty mark beside their right eye. Objectively, they’re gorgeous, and Soobin can’t deny he’s intrigued. 

“What kind of content do they do?” Soobin asks, not exactly wanting to watch porn videos on his phone in the middle of their university café. 

“Mostly Dom stuff,” Hyunjin says, and Soobin gathered as much from the bio. “He’s mean, though, so I don’t know if you’d be into that. Like, his viewers pay for him to degrade them, and he’s really good at that faux sympathetic voice that just...” Hyunjin cuts himself off with a shiver, and Soobin wonders if he’s sharing this to help Soobin or just because they’re someone that Hyunjin’s into. “Which is funny, because knowing Dongmyeong in real life, they’re just a ball of human sunshine. I would have never guessed they did this in their spare time if they hadn’t told me.” 

“You could say the same about us,” Soobin points out. Hyunjin raises an eyebrow, disagreeing, and Soobin laughs. “Okay, I get it, you’re always a whore,” he teases. “But you know what I mean.” 

He looks back down at his phone, scrolling through QueenD’s page a bit more. The vibe is very different from Soobin’s own profile. They’re clothed in more of their thumbnails than not, but mostly in crop tops and skirts that show off a lithe, toned body. Smoky eyes and red lips complete the looks, pairing well with their short auburn hair. They look like they should be an idol, or a model, but based on what Soobin’s heard from some of his friends who are trainees, he imagines camming probably pays more. 

“I don’t know if I’d be into the mean stuff,” Soobin admits. “That seems like it might be a bit intense, especially for my first time streaming with another person. They seem really cool though.” 

“I can introduce you,” Hyunjin offers. “Just as friends?” 

“That’d be nice, yeah. And I’ll check their videos out when I get home and let you know for sure about the other thing.” 

Hyunjin nods, eyes locked on his phone again as he seems to be searching for something. “I know you’re a sub, but what about topping or bottoming?” Hyunjin asks. 

Soobin takes a moment to think about that. “I’m okay with either, I think. I just don’t think I could dom.” 

Almost immediately, his phone buzzes with another notification, this time a link from HHJinnie to YourJunie’s profile. 

“He’s a switch vers,” Hyunjin explains. “But I think between the two of you, you might be able to work something out. 

Soobin taps on the profile link and quickly scans his bio— _Junie, he/him, 21. I’m good at everything. No really, everything._ —before his attention is stolen by Junie’s profile picture: a closeup of a pair of pouty, pillowy lips. They look sticky with gloss in the way that demands to be kissed, and Soobin has to will away thoughts of those lips on his own, on other places on his body, before he pops a boner in the middle of their university café. 

“See something you like?” Soobin can hear Hyunjin’s smirk in his voice, and knows how flustered he is must be showing all over his face. 

He locks his phone, not daring to scroll through Junie’s video section, and sets it face down on the table. His cheeks are burning. “Maybe.” 

Hyunjin giggles, twirling his hair around his finger. “That’s not a maybe reaction, sweetie.” 

“I don’t even know what he looks like!” Soobin protests, but it isn’t a no, and he knows Hyunjin will take note of that. 

“But you’ve seen his best asset. That’s how we met, actually. Some viewers in my chat kept commenting about this other guy’s lips, and I was like ‘who the fuck is coming for my lips gig?’ But then I dmed Junie and he was actually super sweet.” 

Of course Hyunjin would meet a fellow cammer out of a competition on whose lips were nicer. Soobin’s not even a little bit surprised; Hyunjin’s always taken pride in his plush lips, and it’s something he uses to his advantage on his streams. 

“He might be more my speed than QueenD,” Soobin decides. “Especially if you say he’s sweet.” 

Hyunjin nods, taking another sip of his drink. “He is. And like he says in his bio, he’s up for pretty much anything, so whatever you’d want to try, he’d probably be down for.” 

Soobin chews on his straw, thinking it over. “I still think I should watch some videos before I commit to this. But thank you, Hyunjin, for your help.” 

“Anytime.” Hyunjin grins. “And if you ever change your mind about streaming with me or Binnie, just let me know.” 

That time, Soobin doesn’t think it’s a joke. 

Soobin wastes no time making himself comfortable once he’s home, leaning back against the pillows on his bed and opening his phone to Hyunjin’s messages again. He clicks on Junie’s profile without hesitation, finally allowing himself to scroll to his video section now that he’s in the privacy of his own home. Immediately, he’s grateful he didn’t do this in the university café: the thumbnail of the first video shows Junie’s thick, pretty lips stretched around the head of a bright purple dildo, and Soobin immediately feels himself stiffen in his pants. 

Now he can see the rest of Junie, too, and he is gorgeous. Shaggy blond bangs fall into his face, the tips dyed with neon yellow, and Soobin wonders if it’s a wig or if Junie really walks around Seoul like that. It seems too easily recognizable for someone in their line of work. His sharp eyes stare directly into the camera—electric blue, those HAVE to be contacts—faux-innocent and devilish all at once. 

Soobin wants to fuck his mouth, and he hasn’t even pressed play on the video yet. 

He scrolls a bit further, trying to get a feel for what other kind of content Junie produces. True to his bio and Hyunjin’s words, he has quite the variety, but Soobin’s mind keeps drifting to that first video. When he doesn't find anything else that catches his attention quite as much, he scrolls back up, pressing play on the video and turning his phone on its side so the video fills up the whole screen. 

It starts with Junie sitting in front of the camera, dressed in a sweater a couple sizes too large, hanging off his shoulder and exposing his collarbone. His lips are glossy—he must wear lip gloss like Hyunjin does, which makes sense if both of them use their lips as a primary selling point—and he’s smiling shyly at the camera, tilting his head in a way that he must know makes him look coy. 

“Hi, everyone.” Junie waves, his hands completely covered by the ends of his sweater. His voice is pretty, melodic and warm. Soobin already sees why Junie is popular, and why Hyunjin initially saw him as competition. 

Junie goes quiet for a few moments, eyes scanning over what Soobin knows is the live chat comments, reading what his viewers said. “I’ll wait a little bit for everyone to come in first. But I have something to show you.” 

Soobin can’t tear his eyes away from Junie’s mouth as he speaks. He pouts while he talks, lips jutting out distractingly. It doesn’t take long for Junie to reach the number of viewers he must have been waiting for, because he shifts back on the bed so more of his body’s in frame, reaching for something off camera. 

“I got a new toy,” he singsongs, holding up the dildo Soobin saw in the thumbnail. “It’s pretty, right?” Junie’s smile grows as the comments come in. “I bought it all by myself too,” he brags. “Didn’t need anyone else to buy it for me.” 

He’s feisty, and Soobin is surprised by how much he likes that. He imagines Junie using that tone on him, telling him what to do, and the thought is enough to send a shiver down his spine. 

“But you don’t want to see me just hold it do you?” Junie asks, waiting a moment for more comments. Soobin wishes the site had a replay chat feature, so he could see what sort of things people had to say. “You want to see me use it?” Junie asks, batting his eyelashes innocently. “How? I’m afraid I don’t know.” 

Soobin can imagine the type of comments people left then, various ways viewers wanted to see Junie use the dildo. But there’s one that wins out, at least for now. “Put it in my mouth?” Junie reads. In that instant, the innocent act is dropped. Junie must have prepared, or his gag reflex is simply nonexistent, because he opens his mouth wide and slowly slides the dildo in like it’s nothing. 

Soobin didn’t plan to do this, but he can’t help himself from shoving his hand down his pants, moaning softly as he watches Junie onscreen. 

He cums before the video’s even over, spilling into his hand with a startled cry. Once he’s closed the webpage, cleaned off, and caught his breath, he texts Hyunjin. 

_Introduce me to Junie._

_Please?_

An hour and a half later, Soobin bounces his leg nervously as he waits for a phone call from Junie. He doesn’t know what exactly Hyunjin told him, but he said that he filled Junie in on the situation and gave him Soobin’s number so they could discuss things. 

When his phone rings, Soobin nearly jumps out of his skin, startled by the sudden sound. He checks the caller ID, and it’s a number he doesn’t recognize, which must mean that it’s Junie. With his stomach in knots, Soobin accepts the call. “Hello?” 

“Hey.” Junie’s voice is fuller over the phone somehow, and Soobin’s face heats up when he remembers getting off to that same voice minutes before. “Jinnie said you wanted to talk to me?” 

Soobin nods, before remembering Junie can’t see that. “Right. You’re Junie, right?” Of course he is, Soobin can recognize him by his voice, but it feels polite to ask. 

“The one and only. And you’re... Soobunny?” His tone is questioning. It’s obviously not Soobin’s real name, just the screen name he uses on Live Haven, but Hyunjin doesn’t disclose his friends’ real names without permission. 

“Soobin,” he corrects gently. “My real name is Soobin.” 

“On a first name basis already?” Junie teases. Soobin can hear the smile in his voice. “I’m Yeonjun, in that case.” 

Yeonjun. It’s a beautiful name, fitting for a beautiful boy. “Nice to meet you, Yeonjun.” 

“Well we haven’t met, technically,” Yeonjun points out, and Soobin chuckles. “But you’re hoping to change that?” 

Soobin blushes, nerves creeping into his stomach again. “How much did Hyunjin tell you?” 

“That you got a request to bring someone else on your stream, and since you don’t really know any other cammers, he thought you’d be more comfortable with a friend of a friend.” 

“That’s... about everything, yeah.” 

“I’m flattered. And definitely open to streaming with you. I hope you don’t mind I checked out some of your videos. You’re really cute.” 

Soobin’s blush intensifies. He shouldn’t be so flustered over someone watching his videos. It’s literally his job, and yet the thought of Yeonjun watching him, potentially reacting the way Soobin reacted to his videos... it’s mortifying, and Soobin likes that feeling so much more than he should. “Thank you,” he says softly, hoping it’s audible to Yeonjun. 

“We should plan,” Yeonjun decides, and Soobin is grateful he’s taking the lead. “Assuming you still want to do this?” 

“I do,” Soobin agrees. He’s a little nervous about the idea of broadcasting himself actually having sex with another person, but if he does it with anyone, he wants it to be Yeonjun. “So how do we want to...?” 

“Well obviously I’m sucking your dick,” Yeonjun starts, and Soobin nearly chokes on his own spit. He didn’t expect Yeonjun to be so blunt. “You’ve seen my lips, right?” 

“I-I have, yes,” Soobin stammers. 

Yeonjun giggles, probably noticing how flustered Soobin is. “You’re really cute. That’s okay with you, then?” 

As if Soobin wasn’t dying to get Yeonjun’s lips around his cock the second he saw him sucking off that dildo. 

“Yeah. And I think we should meet up and try it before we do the stream. Just in case anything goes wrong, it won’t be live on camera.” 

“Good thinking. So when are you free?” 

Soobin pulls up the calendar app on his phone, checking to make sure he hasn’t forgotten about any scheduled streams. “Would Saturday work for you?” 

“Saturday’s perfect.” 

They agree to meet in a public space, just to be on the safe side. Even though they have a mutual friend in Hyunjin who can vouch for both of them being who they say they are, Soobin knows you can’t really be too careful in their line of work. 

Soobin arrives at the café first, ordering a frappe in the hopes that sipping on it while he waits will provide enough of a distraction to calm his nerves. It’s not super effective, because his leg keeps bouncing under the table, but at least he has some kind of physical task to channel some of that nervous energy into. 

“Soobin?” 

He looks up when he hears Yeonjun’s now familiar voice calling out to him, offering the older boy a shy smile. “Hey.” 

Yeonjun is dressed casually, in a simple black t-shirt and jeans, but they’re tailored so perfectly to his frame that Soobin has to resist the urge to stare. He’s paired the ensemble with matching black booties, and his shaggy blond hair peeks out beneath a black beret. The neon yellow from his videos is nowhere to be seen, which answers Soobin’s question about that. His eyes are a deep brown, which Soobin thinks are even prettier than the electric blue contacts he wears in his videos. 

While Soobin sizes Yeonjun up, Yeonjun seems to be doing the same, judging by the way his eyes scan Soobin’s frame from head to toe before breaking out into a smile. “Should we sit and chat for a bit or are you ready to get out of here?” 

Soobin glances around, as if someone else in the café will provide the answer for him. He tries to take a sip of his coffee and sucks up only air, blushing a little at the cacophonous sound it makes. That’s as good a sign as any, he thinks. 

“I’m ready,” he decides, looking up at Yeonjun. 

Yeonjun reaches for his hand. “Then let’s go.” 

Yeonjun barely has Soobin inside the door to his apartment before he turns to him with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “Can I kiss you now?” 

Soobin nods, answering before he’s even processed the question, and Yeonjun’s lips are on his almost immediately. They’re bigger and thicker than Soobin’s, and he knew that already, but it becomes all the more obvious when kissing him. Yeonjun kisses hungrily, his mouth capturing Soobin’s like he wants to consume him. 

A lot of cammers who bring other people into their streams refuse to kiss them, because they see kissing as too intimate and want to keep their sessions purely physical. Maybe Soobin should have done that too, but he likes kissing, and Yeonjun is attractive. He thinks he would have liked Yeonjun even if they met under different circumstances, if this wasn’t for the purpose of having sex on camera. 

“Just the blowjob, right?” Yeonjun asks once he’s kissed Soobin breathless. 

Soobin nods again, because words are hard already. “For now, yeah. And if there’s anything I can do for you after...?” 

Yeonjun smirks, pushing Soobin back towards the couch in his living room. His apartment is small, but tastefully decorated. Soobin can tell he has an eye for fashion, and maybe interior design. “Honestly? There’s a good chance I’ll cum in my pants just from sucking you off.” 

Soobin blushes, not expecting Yeonjun to be quite so blunt from the start, but it makes sense considering what they do for a living, and the type of personality Yeonjun seems to be. He can definitely see why he and Hyunjin are friends. 

Soobin sits on the couch, and Yeonjun settles into his lap, rolling his hips down experimentally. Soobin moans softly, hands settling on Yeonjun’s hips for purchase, and Yeonjun leans in to kiss him again, swallowing any further moans. 

There are no cameras today. They aren’t performing for an audience; this is just for them. Soobin wants to savor every moment of it. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Soobin asks, in between kisses, when Yeonjun is working at the buckle of his belt. 

“What? Blown a guy?” 

Soobin laughs, because he knows Yeonjun knows that isn’t what he meant. 

“A couple times,” he admits. “My friend Wooyoung was thinking about getting into camming so I let him come on with me, but it wasn’t really his thing. And then I helped Beommie when he started out, though that was less hands-on, I just guided him through jerking off.” 

Beommie must be another user on Live Haven, though Soobin isn’t familiar with him either. “I never knew there were so many cammers in Seoul.” 

Yeonjun shrugs a little. “We try not to be too obvious about it.” He succeeds in undoing Soobin’s belt, making quick work of unbuttoning his pants soon after. “Now do you want to make small talk or do you want me to suck your dick?” 

“Well if it’s an ultimatum...” Soobin teases, pretending to think about it. Yeonjun smacks his thigh playfully, and it goes right to Soobin’s cock, breath catching as he feels his pants get even tighter. 

Yeonjun notices, raising an eyebrow as he looks at him. “You like it rough?” 

“Maybe,” Soobin mumbles, face flushed. 

Yeonjun grins. “I can arrange that, bunny.” He slides off Soobin’s lap, sinking to his knees on the floor in front of him. Soobin doesn’t know if he does it all in one graceful motion or if he’s too distracted staring at Yeonjun to notice it happening, but the next thing he knows, his pants are down by his ankles as well. 

“You’ll tell me if anything’s too much, right?” Yeonjun checks, looking up at him. There’s genuine concern in his eyes, and that alone sets a weight off Soobin’s shoulders he didn’t even realize was there. 

“Of course. I use the colors usually, so yellow to slow down and red to stop.” 

“Good.” Yeonjun smiles sweetly, then reaches for the waistband of Soobin’s underwear. “So, color?” 

“Green,” Soobin says, stomach fluttering with nervous butterflies. Yeonjun takes that as permission, sliding his underwear off and tossing them onto the floor behind him. 

His eyes flick to Soobin’s cock, a pleased smile on his face as he sizes him up. “I can take this, easy,” he says, and Soobin isn’t sure whether he’s meant to be bragging or reassuring Soobin. It feels condescending in a good way, and Soobin bites his lip to hold back a whimper as Yeonjun takes him in hand, slowly stroking him up to full hardness. 

Yeonjun is focused, lips jutting out in a little pout as he devotes his full attention to Soobin’s length, and Soobin can’t help but stare. It sets something on fire in his gut knowing that Yeonjun looks so pretty like this, and that this is all for him. 

“You’re beautiful,” he murmurs absentmindedly, and to his surprise, Yeonjun pauses, looking up at him with a genuine smile. He must get compliments like that all the time from his viewers, but the sparkle in Yeonjun’s eyes tells Soobin that this is different somehow. 

“Thanks,” he says softly. Then Yeonjun lowers his head and takes Soobin into his mouth. 

Somehow, it’s even better than Soobin imagined. He can’t help himself from threading his fingers in Yeonjun’s hair, attempting to ground himself as he lets out a soft moan. Yeonjun’s lips wrap around him perfectly, thick and plush, and true to his word he takes all of Soobin with little to no problems. 

“Fuck,” Soobin gasps, low and breathy. 

Yeonjun hums around him, looking up to lock eyes with him. Soobin knows he won’t be able to last long. He’s able to edge himself sometimes when he’s broadcasting, force himself to hold back because the audience enjoys it, likes seeing him crying and begging for more, even when he’s the one in full control of his pleasure. But Yeonjun’s in control now, sucking at him like he’s sugarcoated, and Soobin didn’t think just watching him would affect him as much as it does. But then again, considering he jacked off to a video of Yeonjun sucking a dildo, maybe he should’ve known better. 

“Junie,” he murmurs, grip tightening in Yeonjun’s hair instinctively. Yeonjun lets out a soft little whine, and Soobin shivers from the vibration it sends down his length. “Close,” he gasps out. 

Yeonjun pulls back with a smile on his face. “Think your viewers would like it better if you came down my throat or on my face?” 

Soobin doesn’t even have time to consider the question, because the mental image of Yeonjun covered in his cum is enough to send him over the edge, shooting all over Yeonjun’s face with a startled gasp. 

Yeonjun shuts his eyes just in time to avoid getting any cum in them, leaving his mouth open to catch any that might land in it. When he’s done, he giggles, licking at his lips in search of any stray droplets. “Well I guess that answers which one you like better.” 

“I’m sorry.” Soobin’s face feels like it’s on fire, mortified by the way he came without warning. “I shouldn’t have done that, I should have asked—” 

“Soobin,” Yeonjun cuts him off with a gentle smile. It’s meant to be reassuring, but Soobin is distracted by the globs of cum all over Yeonjun’s face. His cum. “It’s okay, really. I asked because it didn’t matter to me either way.” 

Soobin tries to relax, knowing that if Yeonjun was uncomfortable, he would have said so. “Right. Sorry.” 

Yeonjun gets to his feet, and with Soobin still seated on the couch, his eyes aren’t far from Yeonjun’s crotch level. His eyes widen when he notices a dark spot in Yeonjun’s jeans. “Did you...?” 

Now it’s Yeonjun’s turn to blush. “When you came on my face, yeah. That was hot.” 

“Oh.” Soobin doesn’t know what to say to that, isn’t really used to doing this with another person who’s actually here and not an anonymous commenter on a screen. “Uh. Thank you?” 

Yeonjun giggles again. “You’re cute.” He leans in to kiss Soobin’s cheek, careful to only let his lips brush against his skin so Soobin doesn’t get any cum on his face. “I’m gonna go clean up. There’s another bathroom down the hall on the left if you need to. Then we can talk about it, what we liked, what we didn’t, so we can plan for the stream?” 

Soobin just nods, and then Yeonjun disappears into his own bathroom, presumably. 

It takes a few minutes for Soobin to regain his capability to be a human, and when he does, he sighs heavily, getting up from the couch to retrieve his phone from his discarded jeans. 

He texts Changbin: _How did you know your feelings for Hyunjin were more than just lust?_

Soobin doesn’t even have time to put his phone down before he gets his response: _When I realized I liked everything about_ _him._ _His smile, his laugh, the way he said things set butterflies free in my stomach._

_Why?_

Soobin’s stomach is full of butterflies just remembering the way Yeonjun giggled at him and kissed his cheek. 

He is so, so fucked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
